El Dios Renegado
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: ¿Por qué Kagura conquistó Ryuda con el poder de la oscuridad? ¿Por qué arrasó todo con una armada de hombres sin escrúpulos? ¿Por qué se volvió malo y traicionó a Ryuda? ¡Para saberlo leed este fic!


**EL DIOS RENEGADO**

**(One-Shot)**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una inmensidad de vacío, tres seres divinos surgieron y crearon vida, allí donde antes no había habido nada surgió una tierra llamada Ryuda, la cual resultó ser un mundo lleno de luz y esperanza, donde reinaba la paz y un sol con una gran fuerza daba la vida a plantas y animales por igual, los hombres convivían en paz y armonía, y todo gracias a los tres seres divinos que mantenían el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad y evitaban los conflictos en Ryuda. Uno se llamaba Apollo, el Dios de la Verdad y la Justicia, era el regidor de la justicia y el orden, otro se llamaba Kagura, el Dios de la Naturaleza y la Luz, era el guardián de la sabiduría, y la tercera se llamaba Daphne, y era la Diosa del Amor y el Coraje, la encargada de guiar a los seres humanos por el sendero de la luz y la justicia. Esos tres dioses regían Ryuda con justicia y firmeza, cumpliendo con sus deberes, asegurándose de que la paz en Ryuda fuera eterna y sólida, pero algo iba a cambiar aquello, y los tres dioses que regían Ryuda iban a abandonar su misión por algo terrible que estaba muy cerca de suceder.

Habían pasado tres mil años desde la creación de Ryuda, en una dimensión vacía, donde habitaban Apollo, Kagura y Daphne, se estaba discutiendo un tema de suma importancia, un tema que empezaba a ser preocupante desde hacía una semana.

-Los hombres empiezan a pensar de forma errónea, algunos se han desviado del sendero de la luz y la justicia, no es normal que eso pase, algo debe de estar alterando sus corazones-dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules celestes con la piel morena, era hermosa y tenía una figura esbelta con grandes senos y unas hermosas alas angelicales que brillaban con un blanco resplandor, vestía una túnica azul marina y tenía varias pulseras plateadas en sus muñecas.

-Cierto, Daphne-le contestó un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos amarillos con piel clara, era apuesto, tenía una musculatura bastante desarrollada, y dos alas angelicales que brillaban en rojo granate, vestía una armadura de oro con joyas verdes bosque y tenía una espada de oro con un filo de luz muy grande en su espalda, envainada en una vaina de oro puro también.

-Kagura, Daphne, viendo la situación en la que estamos… ¿Qué habéis pensado hacer?-cuestionó Apollo con preocupación.

-Lo mejor sería purificar los corazones corrompidos por la oscuridad para evitar que sigan cometiendo atrocidades con el poder ganado por el sendero de la luz y la justicia-sugirió Daphne con preocupación también.

-Puede ser, pero si no podemos purificar sus corazones lo mejor sería enfrentarlos para que no hagan más daño-concluyó Kagura con seriedad.

-Kagura…-susurró sorprendido Apollo.

-Esa solución significaría hacer daño a los seres humanos, y no podemos hacer eso, no seríamos mejores que ellos-dijo Daphne molesta.

-Pero es la mejor solución, sobre todo si no quieren escuchar, ya has visto las cosas que han hecho, debemos hacer algo por la justicia y la luz, debemos eliminar la oscuridad haciendo lo que sea necesario, muchos morirán si no lo hacemos-dijo Kagura apretando sus puños con una mirada que denotaba dolor y tristeza.

-Pero si usamos sus métodos nos corromperemos como ellos, Kagura, y estoy seguro de que no quieres eso-dijo Apollo tratando de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón.

-Eso tiene sentido, Kagura, piénsalo bien-le dijo su hermana Daphne ahora con severidad, como exigiéndole que se detuviera.

-Lo sé, Daphne, pero no me preocupan sólo los humanos, lo que me preocupa es también perderos a vosotros, tanto a Apollo como a ti-dijo Kagura mirando con preocupación y tristeza a sus hermanos divinos.

-Somos los dioses de Ryuda, no podemos pensar en nosotros mismos, ni en nuestros semejantes, debemos dar nuestras vidas si es necesario para proteger a los seres que nosotros mismos hemos creado y su mundo-dijo Apollo con coraje.

-Ese es el camino de la luz y la justicia, y lo seguiremos hasta el final-concluyó Daphne con determinación.

-De acuerdo, pero tened cuidado, no me importa lo que me pase a mí, pero quiero que vosotros estéis bien-dijo Kagura suspirando resignado para luego sonreír con calidez a sus hermanos.

-Si ese es el caso… Trataremos de sobrevivir para que estés feliz-dijo Daphne sonriéndole con dulzura-Pero sin faltar a nuestro deber.

-Muy bien-respondió Kagura aliviado.

-Entonces… Sigamos con la sesión, debemos aclarar este asunto lo antes posible, los seres humanos lo merecen, ellos nacieron como seres puros y debemos devolverlos a ese estado-declaró Apollo con nobleza.

Estuvieron debatiendo sobre qué hacer, aunque las ideas de Kagura no eran muy sabias, siempre lo eran, pero había algo diferente en él, algo que tanto Apollo como Daphne notaban, aún así Kagura seguía en la luz, todavía no se había pasado al bando de la oscuridad.

Pasaron días desde aquello, y cada vez los dioses estaban más desesperados, finalmente la codicia de los hombres creció hasta acumularse toda en un poderoso demonio llamado Sephiroth, que comenzó a atacar Ryuda, la región única por la que ese mundo se formaba estaba sufriendo mucho, fue entonces cuando Apollo, Kagura y Daphne decidieron actuar, estaban decididos a derrotar a Sephiroth y salvar Ryuda.

Tras un vórtice blanco volaban los tres dioses de Ryuda, con miradas de honor y coraje, y de preocupación hacia los humanos de aquel mundo, volaban a una gran velocidad, finalmente llegaron hasta un lago enorme de aguas cristalinas con árboles de hermosas hojas púrpuras que brillaban mucho, vieron que los animales huían aterrorizados y volaron más velozmente hacia su objetivo, encontrándolo donde la oscuridad se concentraba.

-¡Dominaré este mundo!-exclamó una criatura negra entre risas malignas que tenía cuernos negros curvados en su frente, unos ojos malvas y brillantes, y una piel negra como la ceniza, era de gran musculatura también, y con garras afiladas en sus dedos de un color plateado, dos colmillos sobresalían hacia abajo de su boca, tenía una cola larga y con púas plateadas y unas piernas de cabra negras también acabadas en pezuñas plateadas, unas alas de murciélago enormes iban en su espalda y un aura oscura emanaba de su interior con un poder comparable al de Apollo, Kagura y Daphne, quienes podían sentir ese poder y estaban asombrados.

-No puede ser, es realmente un demonio-dijo Apollo con mirada de coraje.

-No te dejaremos conquistar Ryuda, es nuestro mundo, y de todas las personas que habitan en él-dijo ahora Kagura con coraje y seriedad.

-Así que desiste o nos obligarás a vencerte por medios violentos-dijo Daphne con calma y honor.

-Sois divertidos, pero no me detendré, os derrotaré, y cuando haya acabado con vosotros nada podrá derrotarme ya, seré invencible-dijo Sephiroth con pura maldad para luego reír estridentemente.

-Muy bien, no nos dejas más opción que hacerlo por la fuerza-dijo Daphne apenada por tenerlo que hacer así.

-Vamos a hacer justicia-dijo Apollo con coraje.

-¡Prepárate para morir, si no quieres desistir te mataremos sin piedad!-exclamó con determinación Kagura.

-¿Vosotros pensáis vencerme?-preguntó Sephiroth para luego reír con maldad-Imposible.

-Ahora veremos si es imposible-dijo Apollo lanzando con su mano derecha dos bolas de luz velozmente hacia el demonio.

-Siente un poco del poder justiciero-dijo Kagura lanzando con su mano izquierda un relámpago rojo increíblemente poderoso contra el demonio.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero tendré que luchar-dijo Daphne creando un arco en su mano izquierda, agarró la cuerda con la mano derecha y una flecha de luz apareció al tirar hacia atrás con esta, soltó la cuerda tensada lanzando la flecha con un increíble poder en la flecha de luz que fue hacia el demonio.

Sephiroth sólo rió con pura maldad y creó una barrera de oscuridad que detuvo los tres ataques divinos con un poder inigualable, tras la explosión se pudo escuchar reír a carcajadas a Sephiroth y se pudo ver que estaba perfectamente.

-No puede ser-comentó sorprendida Daphne.

-No le ha hecho nada la combinación de nuestros ataques-dijo Kagura incrédulo.

-Sí, parece más poderoso que cualquier enemigo que jamás hayamos enfrentado-dijo Apollo con extrañeza.

-Rendíos ya, no podéis vencerme, mientras haya codicia y maldad seré invencible-dijo Sephiroth con pura maldad sin hacer nada.

-¡Eso jamás, protegeremos a los humanos de nuestro mundo!-exclamó Kagura lanzando una ráfaga de color luz roja con su espada desenvainada usando un increíble poder.

-Porque la justicia lo merece-dijo Daphne lanzando con su arco de luz dos flechas como la de antes.

-Si nos rendimos ahora no podremos hacer nada por ellos-dijo Apollo lanzando dos rayos de luz a propulsión con sus manos.

-¡Será inútil!-exclamó Sephiroth apuntando con su mano derecha a los tres ataques.

Lanzó una esfera de oscuridad enorme contra los tres ataques y los destruyó como si nada, después la esfera fue hacia Apollo, Kagura y Daphne. Daphne creó una barrera de luz alrededor de los tres que bloqueó el ataque recibiendo grietas en su superficie, luego la barrera desapareció y los tres dioses miraron asombrados a su oponente, era capaz de rivalizar con ellos.

-No podemos vencerle sólo con simples ataques sagrados, debemos usar todo lo que tenemos-dijo Kagura volando hacia Sephiroth mientras empuñaba su espada de luz enorme.

-Sí-dijo Daphne cargando una enorme flecha en su arco de luz.

-Si no lo hacemos… ¡Sephiroth vencerá!-dijo con coraje Apollo volando hacia Sephiroth mientras se cubría por completo con una poderosa luz.

-¿Así que no os rendiréis tan fácilmente?, eso lo hace mejor todavía, divertidme más-dijo Sephiroth creando una lanza de sombras en su mano derecha.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó molesto Kagura dándole una estocada de su espada de luz muy poderosa.

Él bloqueó con su lanza oscura la espada de luz y comenzó a hacer fuerza para evitar ser destruido por el poder del arma de su adversario.

-Esto no ha terminado-dijo Apollo lanzándose contra Sephiroth por la derecha.

-Exacto-le dio la razón con maldad Sephiroth mientras creaba una barrera de sombras alrededor de Kagura y él que bloqueó a Apollo con fuerza.

-Te venceremos por la justicia-dijo Kagura liberando un viento rojizo muy poderoso que hirió a Sephiroth y le obligó a alejarse.

La barrera se rompió y Apollo impactó contra Sephiroth una vez que se alejó el oji amarillo unos metros. De la explosión sólo quedó una pantalla de humo.

-¡Ahora!-exclamaron Apollo y Kagura mirando a su hermana Daphne seriamente.

-Bien-dijo con pena Daphne disparando una flecha gigante de luz contra el demonio perdido en la pantalla de humo.

Al alcanzarle la flecha gigante de luz hubo un estallido del que este salió dañado, los tres dioses se juntaron para ver a su enemigo volar hacia atrás medio herido.

-Le hemos herido, ¡sí!-dijo Kagura sonriendo con optimismo.

-Sí, Kagura, pero siento que algo va mal-dijo Apollo con seriedad.

-Parece que no está lo bastante herido-dijo Daphne analizando la situación.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kagura abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la regeneración instantánea de Sephiroth.

-Mientras haya oscuridad podré sanarme de forma ilimitada, mientras haya odio, avaricia y oscuridad podré seguir luchando hasta venceros-dijo Sephiroth riendo a carcajadas para luego mirar fijamente a los tres dioses de Ryuda.

-Entonces… Debemos hacer una cosa muy drástica-dijo tristemente Daphne.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Apollo curioso.

-Si no podemos destruir la oscuridad debemos sellarla-dijo Daphne preocupada.

-¡No!-exclamó alterado Kagura.

-No hay otra opción, Kagura, si queremos derrotarle uno de nosotros debe sacrificarse y sellarle-dijo Apollo preocupado por su hermano peli rojo-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no podemos dejar que destruya todo tras vencernos.

-Entonces…-comenzó diciendo Kagura con su cabeza agachada-Yo seré quien le selle.

-No, Kagura-le dijo Daphne con coraje en su mirada.

-Pero…-trató de decir con molestia Kagura, pero Daphne le detuvo.

-¡Nada de peros, es nuestra misión, y desde ahora tendréis que regir el orden en Ryuda vosotros dos, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por vosotros, sois los más fuertes de los tres y debéis vivir!-exclamó Daphne pasando su legado a Apollo antes de hacer algo importante-Apollo, desde ahora guía a los seres humanos por el sendero de la luz y la justicia, yo voy a morir aquí.

-¡No, hermana, no te dejaré!-exclamó con tristeza y rabia Kagura.

-No puedes detenerme-dijo Daphne acumulando su poder en sus manos hasta formar un sello extraño que le comenzó a debilitar.

-Yo, Daphne, la Diosa del Amor y la Justicia, entrego mi alma al cosmos, y me sacrifico para sellar la oscuridad en una runa divina, y así alejarla de luz pura de la humanidad, ¡que la justicia y la luz prosperen bajo este sello!-recitó Daphne aquellas palabras lanzando el sello a Sephiroth con determinación.

Impactó en su pecho y le causó una reacción de rechazo, que provocó un aura de luz a su alrededor que comenzó a crear una esfera de luz a su alrededor cubriéndole completamente.

-No puede ser, esto no puede ser, no seré sellado-dijo con temor Sephiroth.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Daphne tristemente mientras veía cómo un templo se formaba de la esfera de luz, un templo dorado que desapareció el la tierra de Ryuda y selló la oscuridad para siempre.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!-exclamó Sephiroth antes de quedar completamente sellado y desaparecer de aquel mundo.

-Dictamino que ese sello se llamará ''Templo del Destino''-declaró Daphne con sus últimas fuerzas mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

-Daphne, no mueras, por favor-dijo Kagura frustrado y triste comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde para decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, Kagura, lo siento, Kagura, lo siento, Apollo, proteged la luz y la justicia en mi lugar, guiad a quienes lo necesiten, ha sido una vida buena, poder vivir con mis queridos hermanos y luchar con ellos siempre, pero parece que debo irme, hasta nunca-dijo finalmente Daphne justo antes de desvanecerse para siempre.

-¡Daphne!-exclamó Kagura sollozando sin parar.

-Kagura, no llores, ella no lo querría-le trató de animar su hermano Apollo.

-No puedo evitarlo, Daphne… Ha muerto-dijo entre sollozos Kagura-No pude ser yo, ¿por qué no pude ser yo?.

-Porque ella creía en nosotros, y sé que donde está todavía cree, así que debemos hacer lo que ella quiere, seguiremos cumpliendo con la misión que tenemos como dioses de Ryuda-le contestó Apollo con calidez.

-De acuerdo-respondió Kagura agachando la cabeza con unos sentimientos negativos comenzando a surgir en su corazón-(¿Por qué, Daphne, por qué, no habría sido mejor que hubiera sido yo, por qué moriste tú?, es culpa de la oscuridad, es culpa suya, y de la codicia y el odio de los hombres, los odio, los odio, ¡los odio!).

-Volvamos-le ordenó Apollo tristemente.

-Sí-dijo Kagura con una voz sombría y un aura negativa fluctuando a su alrededor.

Ese día Kagura comenzó a cambiar sus ideales, los ideales de los tres dioses de Ryuda, comenzó a ser más cruel, más frío, más egoísta, incluso se volvió despiadado, Apollo se dio cuenta de que se había pasado a la oscuridad desde la muerte de Daphne, y temía lo que pudiera hacer, siendo el Dios de la Naturaleza y la Luz tenía un poder increíble, y podía usarlo para cometer atrocidades si caía en la oscuridad más profunda. Un día decidió hablar con él, ya que se ausentaba mucho para entrenar en solitario.

-Kagura-le llamó Apollo preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres, Apollo?-preguntó Kagura con mirada fría y llena de soledad y tristeza.

-Me preocupas-le dijo sin más Apollo.

-¿Por qué, hermano?-le preguntó Kagura con desprecio.

-Porque te has vuelto cruel, sombrío y solitario, tú no eras así antes-dijo Apollo preocupado por su hermano peli rojo.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Kagura con mirada de odio mientras miraba a su hermano Apollo.

-¡Kagura!-le llamó la atención severamente Apollo.

-¿Qué pasa, ahora te preocupas por tus iguales?-preguntó con rencor Kagura.

-¿Cómo dices?-le preguntó confundido por aquellas palabras Apollo.

-El día que Daphne murió… ¡Tú no derramaste por ella ni una lágrima, ni una, me dejaste claro lo mucho que ella te importaba, nuestra hermana no fue más que una guardiana para ti!-le respondió con odio y rencor puros Kagura.

-Eso no es cierto, Kagura, yo me preocupé mucho cuando murió Daphne, pero… Llorar no es la solución, y resentirse con aquellos que le obligaron a hacerlo tampoco, lo sabes muy bien, tú guías la sabiduría, no es sabio odiar, yo seguí el camino del justiciera, nunca llorar por los tuyos, si alguien que te importa muere debes superarlo por duro que sea, y avanzar hacia adelante-le dijo con coraje Apollo.

-¡Qué tontería más grande!-exclamó con odio e ira Kagura.

-Kagura…-susurró Apollo con pena.

-¡Tengo razón, es culpa de esos humanos que Sephiroth naciera, si ellos no se hubieran llenado de maldad, odio y avaricia no habría pasado aquello, deben pagar por matar a Daphne!-exclamó con puro odio Kagura-¡Y mataré a quien se me oponga, incluso si eres tú, Apollo, mi venganza por la muerte de Daphne se cumplirá!.

-Kagura, la venganza no es el camino de la luz y la justicia-le recriminó Apollo.

-¡A la mierda la luz y la justicia, iré por el camino de las tinieblas si es necesario!-exclamó Kagura con un odio inmenso en su corazón.

-Si ahora piensas así, si ahora sientes eso, eres lo opuesto a la luz y la justicia, eres el mal, así que te eliminaré con todo el dolor de mi corazón, la justicia es más importante, si no la sigues eres basura, y la basura merece desaparecer-dijo Apollo con coraje.

-Muy bien, si te opones a mí te mataré-dijo Kagura desenvainando su espada de luz con mirada de odio y rencor.

-Esa espada ya no es de luz, es de oscuridad-dijo Apollo con coraje mientras lanzaba dos bolas de luz contra su hermano Kagura.

Kagura no dijo nada, sólo sonrió con maldad y cortó las dos bolas de luz con su espada de luz de un tajo.

-Increíble-dijo Apollo-Pero ahora verás.

Lanzó dos rayos a propulsión de luz contra su hermano oji amarillo.

Un viento rojizo bloqueó el ataque divino de Apollo y luego Kagura lanzó una ráfaga de luz roja contra Apollo.

-Si quieres matarme tendré que matarte yo primero-dijo Apollo-¡Por la justicia y la luz!.

-Inténtalo si puedes, Apollo-dijo Kagura con odio puro mientras veía cómo Apollo se cubría de luz y volaba contra el ataque que él había lanzado.

Una colisión comenzó entre el ataque de Kagura y el ataque de Apollo, quien estaba decidido a destruir la oscuridad, incluso si estaba en su propio hermano, voló hacia donde este estaba destruyendo el ataque a su paso, pero cuando lo consiguió fue cortado por la espada de Kagura y salió gravemente herido.

-Aquí se acaba tu reinado, Apollo, yo completaré mi venganza contra la humanidad-dijo Kagura envainando su espada de luz para apuntar con la mano derecha a Apollo, lanzó un rayo rojo contra este terminando de derrotarle.

Apollo no tuvo más opción que huir porque no podía ganar a su hermano, y si moría ahí no podría seguir luchando ni pedir ayuda a nadie. Se desvaneció en un vórtice blanco que luego se cerró.

-Así que estoy solo, y he ganado, al parecer entrenar para combatir el poder de Apollo ha dado resultado, ahora a por mi venganza, pero primero necesito poder, y sé dónde encontrarlo-dijo Kagura con odio y resentimiento mientras abría un portal blanco a Ryuda para atravesarlo y llegar a una zona de selva habitada.

Todos los animales se escondieron ante su presencia oscura y él caminó hacia un templo dorado que miró con puro odio y una gran tristeza.

-Fue por culpa de los humanos que tú murieras, Daphne-murmuró Kagura parándose delante de la entrada al Templo del Destino, que estaba fuertemente sellada.

-(Humanos, os destruiré con el poder maligno que creasteis una vez, ese poder que mató a Daphne, pagaréis su muerte, ella era importante para mí, y pagaréis que ya no esté conmigo)-pensó Kagura reuniendo mucho poder en su mano derecha.

La puso en la entrada del sello creado por Daphne y comenzó a liberar su poder en el sello de la puerta para romperlo, comenzó a dictar el juramento de la ruptura.

-Yo, Kagura, el Dios de la Naturaleza y la Luz, uso parte de mi poder para destruir este sello sagrado, y liberar la calamidad que se oculta en su interior, es mi deseo como el nuevo soberano de este mundo, como el nuevo regente de Ryuda-dijo Kagura con puro odio, recordando todo lo pasado con Daphne, y todas sus peleas con ella, su odio era cada vez mayor hacia los humanos, e iba a eliminarlos a todos.

El Templo del Destino abrió su puerta y una oscuridad inmensa comenzó a escapar, Kagura la comenzó a absorber con su aura adquiriendo un aura de tinieblas jamás vista, comenzó a cambiar su apariencia y se convirtió en un ser sombrío, su espada se contaminó con oscuridad y se volvió una espada de plata y oscuridad como filo, su armadura de oro y su empuñadura se volvieron negras y su piel se puso pálida, sus alas de ángel desaparecieron perdiendo su cargo como Dios de la Naturaleza y la Luz, ya no portaba la sabiduría ni la justicia, sólo el odio y la venganza, la maldad pura.

Rió con pura maldad y comenzó a extender su oscuridad por todo Ryuda.

-Ordeno a las tinieblas nublar la luz del día, que los humanos vivan en una eterna oscuridad, que mueran de hambre, de frío, las plantas y los animales morirán, los mares y los océanos se secarán, y lo que una vez fue una región se convertirá en cuatro, que la gente se pelee más, que dejen de ser una unidad, que mi ejército de las tinieblas acuda, juro que mi venganza se cumplirá-declaró Kagura con pura maldad y frialdad mientras sucedía todo lo que él deseaba.

Finalmente el Templo del Destino se volvió un castillo en una zona desértica y oscura sin nada de vida, donde la oscuridad dominó todo, aquello se volvió la cuarta región, se sentó en el trono de su nuevo castillo con una sonrisa maligna y una mirada de odio mientras veía aparecer frente a él un ejército de armaduras negras con espadas de oscuridad como la suya.

-Mi venganza ha comenzado-dijo entre risas malignas y estridentes Kagura.

Varios años después las regiones de Ryuda eran un mundo donde la vida estaba completamente muerta, donde los humanos estaban aterrorizados de la armada de Kagura, y donde el sol nunca salía, era un mundo donde la venganza de Kagura se había cumplido, y Apollo había despertado tarde de su letargo de recuperación, por lo que ahora había decidido pedir ayuda a unos héroes bien seleccionados por sus corazones de otros mundos.

Lo que una vez fue un dios bueno y puro se había convertido en un dios maligno y déspota, que no tenía piedad ante nadie, y sólo por una pérdida había hecho atrocidades, había traicionado a los suyos y se había vuelto la oscuridad misma, esa es la historia de Kagura, el regente de Ryuda y el Dios Renegado.

**THE END**


End file.
